Olympic Mutt Ch.5
Chapter 5: It's time!/The Unknown Hero The plane landed at 4:50 AM. Kitty woke up first. After a minute's daze she woke up Dudley. Kitty: Dudley....(She started to shake him) Dudley we're here! Dudley yawned and woke up: But its dark out........ Kitty: You wanna see the sun rise? and theres free food! Dudley: WERE! (He was wide awake now) Kitty: But first we have to get off the plane! Race ya! (Like little kids they started to run) Hours later they meet up with other US team members. But our T.U.F.F. agents not here for the gold, They're here to stop Snaptrap. Some were curious that Kitty was Dudley's "coach". Kitty as "coach" was given info about Dudley's schedule and give Dudley his gear. Kitty: Dudley your match is tomorrow! Dudley: All Right! Kitty: Here.....(gives Dudley his gear) Dudley: Cool! My suit! At night, Kitty and Dudley had to share a small bed. It was quite uncomfortable for both. But niether wanted to sleep on the concrete floor, and thier was only one blanket....... Kitty: OW! Move your elbow! Dudley: WHY?! ARE YOU SOOO TALL!? Kitty: I AM NOT TALL! YOUR JUST SHORT! Dudley: STOP! HOGGING THE BLANKET! Kitty: I'M NOT! AND GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF FACE!!! (Kitty shoved Dudley's butt. But it drove Dudley to fall on his head into the ground. Kitty was regreting what she did, got off the bed to see if he was oaky.) DUDLEY I"M SO SORRY! Dudley was curled on the ground rubbing his head: Owwwww, My head! Kitty held Dudley in her hands: Please forgive me! (She was about to shed a tear, her caring for Dudley has reached to levels she would've never thought possible) Dudley: It's okay ( still rubbing his head) Your my partner and best friend......... (Kitty was grateful for Dudley's forgiveness) Kitty was relaxed now. She noticed there were two matresses on the bed. So with help from Dudley there set the matresses on the floor and equally shared the blanket. They turned off the lights. Kitty: Good night Dudley........ Dudley: Good night Kitty........ The next mourning Kitty woke up. She noticed something.......were's Dudley!? She started to panic! Dudley: Mournin' Kitty! (Dudley was already geared up and wide awake) Kitty: (sigh) You look like a champion!........What time is it!? Dudley: It's 8:30.... Kitty: Good! We have plenty of time! The Wrestling tournement starts at 11. Dudley was competing in the first match! Kitty wearing official US Team stuff walked along Dudley for the anthems. Dudley's opponent was a pig........just like PorkChop177. TV Commentator: I have no idea what went through the minds of the US Olympic Team administrators! A girl who looks like she should be cheerleading is the coach!? ( The bashing on Kitty continues throughout the transmission) Remember this......... it isn't over until its over.......... If you never try.....you never fail, but you never succeed either.........Everyday is a new day to truimph..... Dudley's match started with him easily locking holds on the pig. As much as the pig struggled to get loose, Dudley was just too strong. The pig was also no match for Dudley's speed. Without a doubt Dudley left an impression on the other competetors and the TV commentators. Dudley after winning his first match ran to Kitty. Dudley: Kitty I did it! ( He jumped on her and started to lick her face like an actual dog does) Kitty chuckled: Ha ha ha Stop it! That tickles! (Dudley stopped and Kitty got back up) How did you feel out there? Dudley : I feel like I can win this! ( There was a fire burning with a winning passion in his heart! Kitty was really hyped up to) ("Don't Stop Me Now" montage) Dudley's next couple of matches. Each harder than the last, many came close. But Dudley's might pulled through, everytime Dudley won he ran up to Kitty just to hug her. Everytime Dudley won the TV commentators were baffled.......that a female coach was domminating the sport of wreastling! Dudley impressive underdog performances won the heart and sympathy of many locals. Dudley was a "Dark Horse" at the start......but now he has become a serious competitor. Peg back at home spit out her coffee when she saw Dudley on TV! Keswick laid a dozen eggs seeing Dudlay as well. Dudley cleanly pinned his Quarter-Final opponent....... Kitty: Dudley you're amazing Dudley: I would've never been here if it wasn't for you.......... (both smile at each other) His semi-final opponent was a finnish dog with Dudley's buid and size. Dudley was getting ready for what seemed to be the even match...........but Dudley heard laughter, it was Snaptrap! He forgot about him! Dudley then just ran to find Snaptrap! Kitty was wondering "what is Dudley doing!" Kitty then followed him. Snaptrap: Now to commit our most diabolical plan yet! Were going to steal every gold medal in the Olympics! Ollie: How are we going to do that!? Snaptrap: We'll put up smog to blind everyone! Take the medals! and blow the joint! Francisco: Wow Boss! That is evil! Larry: What are going to do with the medals? Snaptrap just shrugged: NOW ON WITH THE PLAN! Dudley found them and he charged! Dudley: HI-GEE-GEE!!!! ( he tackled down all of D.O.O.M. They were really no match ..........) Snaptrap: DARN IT! I"M GONNA BLOW THE JOINT! (out of anger Snaptrap activated the bomb! BUT HE'S IN THE BUILDING! IDIOT!!!!!).......... oops. Kitty caught up to Dudley, she wasn't in a good mood: Dudley you got disqualified for running away! You wasted all our hard work- Dudley: KITTY!!! SNAPTRAP ACTIVATED A BOMB!! Kitty:....... (gasp) I forgot about Snaptrap............ (Dudley grabed Kitty's hand) Dudely: C'mon we have to find and disarm the bomb! (they started to run) Snaptrap: Just so you know.......IT BLOWS UP AT 3! Kitty: Great! its 2:54! He have to hurry! Dudley used has nose to try and track down the bomb. He did locate it! But it was under the podium........Dudley wanted to cry, he wasn't getting a medal. They already started to award them. But Dudley wasn't about to let himself, Kitty and everyone else die. But some bodyguards stopped him. Dudley using every ounce of his strength to get free! Kitty jumped over them to continue towards the bomb. Dudley slid under and got the bomb! Dudley: Kitty I got the BOMB! Kitty screamed: It's 2:58! Dudley reached for the ladder heading towards the roof and climed it. Dudley was about to reach the top, but he slipped a little! Dudley put himself together and reached the top. Dudley started to run to the edge. Kitty was also getting up from the ladder. Dudley was about to throw it! Kitty yelled: DUDLEY!!!!! ( She very desperate! She was crying) Dudley threw the bomb as far and high as he could! ........ 'BOOM!' A huge explosion filled the air! Dudley just gave a deep breath............ Kitty ran up to him still having tears: Dudley.....it's time to go home..... Before anyone got an idea on what was going on the packed their stuff and went home. They arrived in Petropolis at Noon. They were back to thier normal cloths. Snaptrap managed to escape and is loose some were. As for Dudley he was still sad he didn't win anything. Kitty asked him to sit with her. Kitty: Come here Dudley......(Dudley walked slowly and took a seat next to her) Dudley: Sorry I failed you....... Kitty: Awww.... your not a failure you saved us and all those people.......Isn't that better than a gold medal? Dudley: I guess so......... Kitty: Will this make you feel better? (Kitty put her hands on Dudley cheeks and went in for the kiss! But Dudley pushed away and started to run!) DUDLEY WAIT! (Kitty couldn't belive what happened! She tried to hold in her tears) As for Dudley he kept running and trying to hide!: WHY DID I RUN!!!!! I was about to be kissed by Kitty! I'M SO STUPID!!! (He stopped to cry at a corner, he's had dreams about kissing her before) Dudley biggest challenge now is facing new and strange feelings. Is it time for Dudley to "grow up" and become a man? Or Kitty should look for someone else to be her love............ Be sure to look for Lab Rat!! The End Category:Fan fiction